So Are you happy now?
by Kaorin-sama
Summary: Canon from the point of view of Alexiel.


The constant longing for your touch

This bitter ocean of hatred and pain

This loneliness I need

To be who I am

The oceans are alone as I

Somebody take away this gift of mine

No charisma for the beast!

But still I love you

Forevermore!

**Часть первая: Эдем**

- Я знаю, Алексиэль, ты меня слышишь, - голос брата звучит словно в вакууме, - и знаю также, что не имеешь права говорить со мной, но я хочу сказать тебе, что мне нужна твоя помощь.

_Помощь?_ – думаю я, вскидывая брови; нас разделяет перегородка, и Росиэль меня не видит, но, думаю, он понимает, что я удивлена.

- Да, помощь, сестра, - продолжил он, и я почувствовала боль в его голосе. – Я схожу с ума, и скоро моё безумие может привести к трагедии.

И тогда я нарушила условия сделки, установленные Богом: я заговорила с братом:

- И чего же от меня ты хочешь?..

- Чтобы ты убила меня, Алексиэль… Сестра!…

Брат действительно сошёл с ума?

- Я не сделаю этого, Росиэль.

- Тогда я заставлю тебя! Я сделаю всё, чтобы ты меня возненавидела, сестра!

Ещё некоторое время после ухода Росиэля я всё сидела в кресле за резной перегородкой. И не могла понять, что за тёплая солёная вода течёт по моим щекам… Впервые в жизни…я плакала…

Я должна убить брата?..

Долгие века я продолжала своё существование в Эдеме. Постепенно странная просьба брата забылась, но это продолжилось недолго. Пока не появился он. Возмутитель моего спокойствия.

Люцифер.

Возможно, если бы не он, я никогда бы не решилась восстать. В чём-то мы с ним были похожи. Одна идеология, схожие взгляды на набиравшую силу и всё больше популярную у народа политику Верховного Совета…

Те его рассказы обо всём этом… его ехидные замечания по поводу нынешнего состояния великого Неорганического ангела – моего брата – не могли не остаться в моём сознании. Иногда я задумывалась для чего я вообще существую?.. Чтобы быть "сырьём" для брата?..

Не знаю, намеренно или случайно, но, поселив во мне эти сомнения, Люцифер подтолкнул меня к восстанию. А последней каплей, разумеется, стал брат.

Он действительно сошёл с ума.

- Видишь, теперь я ещё больше красив! И я совсем как ты! Ведь это благодаря твоим клеткам я могу жить и получать всю любовь небес!..

Я сижу в кресле, держа в ладонях мёртвого скворца… Вокруг полно трупов: животные, птицы, _сёстры_…

- Посмотри на них, Алексиэль! – продолжает брат с безумным блеском в глазах. – Они все мертвы из-за тебя! Ты – молодая богиня войны, вестница смерти! Ты навеки проклята, потому что ела с Древа Познания подобно первым людям! Если бы не твои грехи, они все были бы живы! – Росиэль заливается безумным смехом. – Это ты убила их, сестричка! Твои руки в крови! И ты ничем её не смоешь!

Я медленно перевожу взгляд на свои руки и ясно вижу, что они по локоть перепачканы в тёмной липкой крови.

- Неправда, - тихо шепчу я, пытаясь отогнать видение, - это не я…это ты убил их…

Брат смеётся ещё громче и почти кричит:

- Нет, сестра! Это всё твоя вина! Только твоя!

Он исчез так же внезапно, как и появился. Но в тот же миг я услышала другой голос:

- Хочешь выбраться отсюда?

Я замираю, широко распахнув глаза: этот голос я знаю!

Люцифер!

Он повторил свой вопрос:

- Так ты хочешь выбраться или нет?

Я подняла голову и посмотрела на него. Он словно висел в воздухе, еле заметно шевеля крыльями время от времени. Он вопросительно протянул мне руку и опустился ниже, смотря на меня с прищуром.

- Да, - медленно поднимаюсь с кресла и тянусь к его руке, - хочу…

- Вот и хорошо…

Резко схватив меня за руку и притянув к себе, он завернул меня в край плаща.

- Как неприлично, Алексиэль!..

Никогда ещё прежде я не ощущала этого унизительного чувства стыда за своё обнажённое тело…

Мы подлетаем к границам Рая, но он всё ещё держит меня, хотя магия этого места на мои силы больше не действует. Здесь необыкновенно тихо – даже ветра нет, и птицы не поют… Люцифер тянется к сабле, висящей у него за плечом. Хм…та самая сабля… Я знаю, он почувствовал чьё-то присутствие – это место не может не охраняться.

Опускаемся на какую-то поляну почти у самой границы. По-прежнему тихо. Я сажусь на траву, прикрываясь руками, и смотрю на своего спутника. Вот уж не думала, что мне придётся убегать вместе с ним.

- Вот, - он кидает мне тёмный свёрток, - надень это. И спрячь волосы и лицо под капюшоном.

- Зачем?

- Пф, – он на меня не смотрит, хотя я знаю, что ему хочется. – Ты голая. Раз. И ты достаточно известна на Небесах… А я похитил тебя…не в твоих интересах разгуливать в таком виде.

- Нет! Я сама ведь… ушла… пусть и с твоей помощью…

- Согласись, - слегка повернув голову в мою сторону, Люцифер улыбается, - это не совсем соответствует тому образу, которым наделил меня Создатель… Давай, одевайся быстрей!..

В свёртке оказался плащ и пара ремней. Наверно, по моему недоумённому взгляду Люц понял, что прежде у меня не было опыта по части одежды...

- Мне самому это сделать?

Отрицательно мотнув головой, я набросила плащ на плечи. Одним ремнём подхватила его под грудью – рукам стало свободней. Вторым опоясала бёдра, чтобы полы плаща не распахивались при ходьбе. Наконец, накинув капюшон на непослушные локоны, я сказала:

- Теперь лучше?

- Н…да…лучше… Вот что… Иди-ка сюда.

- Ну… – замялась я. – Здесь мои силы не ограничиваются, я уже могу летать.

- А сражаться в воздухе ты умеешь? Нет? Тогда у тебя есть выбор?

Неуверенно я двинулась в его сторону. Когда нас разделял всего один шаг, я остановилась.

Люцифер улыбнулся:

- Боишься меня?

- Нет.

- Не лги, - сделав шаг, он вновь притянул меня к себе и заглянул мне в глаза. – Я же вижу, что боишься. Думаешь, я что-то тебе сделаю?..

Я неуверенно киваю.

- Правильно думаешь…

Его губы касаются моих – немного грубо, но он явно знает, что делает…

Инстинктивно я его отталкиваю и тихо спрашиваю:

- Опять хочешь получить в глаз?

- Хмф, ты всё помнишь, значит?..

- Помню, - убираю его растрепавшиеся волосы с правого глаза: на веке всё ещё виден почти заживший вертикальный рубец.

В его глазах мелькнуло что-то отдалённо напоминающее тоску. Он убрал мою руку от своего лица и, отвернувшись, сказал:

- Твои глаза такие же, как у меня…

- Почему ты мне помогаешь?

Вновь обхватив меня за талию, он поднялся в воздух, взмахами крыльев вызвав лёгкий ветер, и тихо шепнул мне на ухо:

- Потому что не хочу, чтобы ты повторила мою судьбу…

_Его судьбу?_

- Если всё пройдёт гладко, мне удастся доставить тебя к ближайшему телепорту…, - глухо произнёс Люц, уткнувшись губами мне в макушку. – Главное не напороться на кого-нибудь…

- А почему именно телепорт? – спросила я, цепляясь пальцами за его руки, чтобы хоть как-то удержаться. – И куда?

- Передвижения не так заметны. Направление… Шеол.

- В ад? Ты издеваешься?

Он смеётся, глядя на мою растерянность:

- Там безопасно.

- Безопасно?

- Для нас…для тебя.

Я молчу. Не могу понять, почему мне так спокойно… Словно я действительно верю в защиту, которую он может мне дать…

И мне…так хорошо рядом с ним.

Довольно много времени прошло с тех пор, как мы покинули Эдем. И, хотя это и опасно, мы уже в башне Этеменанки.

- Чёртова башня… - я слышу голос моего спутника. – Он ведь специально нас путает. Знает, что мы здесь…

Внезапно его интонация меняется, и я явственно ощущаю тревогу:

- Вот я и попался…

Опустившись на мраморный пол коридора и выпустив меня из объятий, Люцифер заклятием снёс дверь напротив и крикнул:

- За мной! Быстро!

Я не стала его расспрашивать, потому что я знала – нас догнали. Я их даже почувствовала: ангелы высших чинов, все очень хорошо подготовлены и явно намерены нас перехватить. Нам повезло – комната, в которую мы попали, оказалась комнатой для телепортаций.

- Они близко! – говорю я, подбегая к телепорту.

- Ага. Времени мало, поэтому я не знаю, куда тебя забросит: я не успею задать все координаты, - Люц говорит быстро, одновременно набирая код на панели управления телепорта. – Конечно, я мог бы перенести тебя сам, но это слишком рискованно из-за этой дряни! – он отдёрнул край плаща, и я увидела на его правом плече клеймо восставшего.

Внезапно я услышала шум в коридоре и увидела яркие вспышки света. Ещё минута – и конец.

- Залезай, - Люц втолкнул меня в кабину телепорта, - быстрей!.. И возьми…, - он сунул мне свою саблю, - мало ли что…

Я перебросила саблю за спину и спросила:

- А…ты?

- Отобьюсь…

И я вдруг поняла – он не собирается уходить вместе со мной. С самого начала не собирался…

Я посмотрела на него: он очень старался помочь мне, набирая эти длинные коды, задавая координаты перемещения… Шагнув к нему, я взяла его за руку.

- Дура! Лезь обратно, осталась минута!

Но я уже решила, что хочу сделать сейчас. Я его поцеловала.

А через секунду кто-то крикнул:

- Стоять! Оба!

Смешно… Мы и так стоим…

Я отпрянула от него и, забравшись обратно в кабину, тихо сказала:

- Я найду тебя. Обещаю.

Люц взглянул на меня, а затем нажал последнюю кнопку и, повернувшись ко мне спиной, выстроил вокруг телепорта астральный щит.

Таймер отсчитывал время.

_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…_

Я увидела, как его схватили за пару секунд до исчезновения. Неужели он этого добивался?..

…_3…2…1…0._

Я сбежала.

**Часть вторая: Побег**

Моё главное заблуждение было в том, что я считала ангелов добрыми. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не попала к ним в руки.

Телепортом меня забросило в трущобы. Упав на колени, и при этом больно ударившись, я огляделась: вокруг были одни развалины – остовы сгоревших домов, разрушенные взрывами стены. В земле кое-где зияли дыры – дорожное покрытие местами провалилось… Я недоумевала – неужели это…Небеса?..

С удивлением я рассматривала окрестности, всё ещё стоя на земле на коленях, уперевшись ладонями в острые камни. И вдруг за моей спиной раздался насмешливый голос:

- Смотрите-ка! У нас новенькая!

Я обернулась и увидела трёх мужчин. Ангелов. Один из них (я отметила, что у него переломано крыло) недобро усмехнулся и сказал:

- О! И что же такая прекрасная девушка делает здесь, в трущобах Шамаима?

Я вздрогнула: Шамаим! Так вот оно что… Нижнее небо, трущобы, пристанище падших и наёмников – дезертировавших солдат Небесного воинства…

- Здорово! – подхватил другой ангел (у него был перевязан левый глаз). – Она ещё и немая! Значит, не будет громко кричать.

Они засмеялись, а до меня наконец дошло. Я потянулась к сабле и с ужасом поняла, что при перемещении потеряла её. Я вновь огляделась и заметила её на краю одной из ям. Я поднялась с колен и выпрямилась, сняв капюшон и откинув с лица тяжёлые волосы. Плащ на миг распахнулся, обнажив мою грудь. Ангел с поломанным крылом присвистнул и, вновь громко рассмеявшись, воскликнул:

- Откуда же ты сбежала, что растеряла всю одежду?

Я не ответила. Немного выставив вперёд правую руку, я мысленно призвала саблю. Покосившись на неё, я с облегчением увидела, что она послушно заскользила в мою сторону.

Тем временем третий ангел (без каких-либо видимых дефектов) вдруг с благоговейным страхом произнёс, глядя на меня:

- Это же… Органический ангел!

Двое других недоумённо уставились на него.

- Да не может этого быть…

- А ты глянь на её серёжку! Такой знак может носить только Органический ангел… Алексиэль…- сама…

- Что ж, - произнёс "одноглазый", - тем лучше. Не каждый может похвастаться тем, что обесчестил святого Органического ангела…

Он сделал шаг в мою сторону. Потом ещё один. Я попятилась и упёрлась спиной в глухую стену. Тупик. Убежать невозможно – выход перекрыт. Взлететь… Я подняла голову вверх – надеялась, что мне всё же удастся сбежать. Но как раз надо мной, между двумя полу развалившимися домами, нависла гигантская деревянная конструкция. Я поняла, что выхода нет и там.

И в этот момент сабля незаметно скользнула мне в руку.

Сжав её, я выхватила клинок из ножен и выставила перед собой. "Одноглазый" ухмыльнулся и подошёл ко мне вплотную:

- Интересно, что же может мне сделать твоя блестящая игрушка?

- Хочешь узнать?

- О да, - он протянул руку и коснулся моей щеки, - было бы неплохо…я уж…

Договорить он не успел – я вонзила саблю ему в сердце. Он нелепо взмахнул рукой и стал заваливаться на бок. Я резко вытащила саблю, размахнулась и легко, без каких-либо усилий, перерезала ему горло. Кровь брызнула во все стороны, попав мне на лицо.

С минуту я смотрела, как он в муках умирает, а затем, подняв глаза на двух других ангелов, спросила:

- Ну? Кто ещё хочет узнать, на что я способна?

Ангел с поломанным крылом в ужасе закричал:

- Дрянь! Да ты моего друга убила!

- Ах, как жаль, - спокойно сказала я, убирая саблю в ножны, - ну извини.

- Ты… - ангел захлебнулся гневом, - ты… Сука! Да я ж тебя поимею!

- Ха! Попробуй! Твой друг уже пытался!

Подняв левую руку, я легко щёлкаю пальцами.

Голова ангела взорвалась, словно воздушный шарик.

Я вытерла кровь с лица и посмотрела на третьего ангела:

- Хочешь жить – уйди с дороги.

Он стоял – будто его парализовало. Я материализовала крылья. Ангел едва слышно охнул и прошептал:

- Три! Так ты действительно… Органический ангел!

Поднявшись в воздух, я посмотрела на ангела. Совсем ещё мальчик…

Внезапно я почувствовала, что хочу убивать ещё…просто не могу остановиться…какое-то странное ощущение, что во мне живёт кровожадное чудовище, которому нужна кровь…ещё и ещё… Словно что-то твердило мне: убей, убей, убей!

Я со всей силы вцепилась в ножны – так, что побелели пальцы – и заорала:

- Ну чего стоишь? Уходи! Уходи, идиот, я не хочу тебя убивать!

" Убей! Убей! Убей! "

Ангел исчез.

В моих руках начала скапливаться жуткая энергия, и я не знала как это остановить. В отчаянии я направила яркий столб астральной силы вверх. Раздался взрыв, и меня отбросило назад к стене. Я упала на землю и поняла, что всё закончилось. Чудовище внутри меня успокоилось, а я наконец осознала, почему все эти годы мои силы были запечатаны. Я…

- …создана для убийства?.. – в ужасе прошептала я и тут же зажала рот рукой.

Затем я посмотрела на свои ладони. Сегодня…впервые в жизни я совершила убийство.

И получила от него удовольствие…

Я…неужели теперь я всегда буду такой?..

Я спрятала лицо в ладонях и опустила голову. Мои волосы, перепачканные в пыли и крови, тяжёлым плащом рассыпались по моим плечам. Силы меня покинули, и я потеряла сознание.

А в двух шагах от меня серебрился портал.

Сама того не ведая, я открыла себе дорогу в Ад…

**Часть третья: Ад**

" _Прекрасная… Падай! Падай во Тьму! Ты, кто сияла в Небесах ярче звёзд! Ты, кому суждено уничтожить мир!.._

_Падай! Падай, пока плоть не погибнет, а дух не угаснет…_

_Прекрасная! Ты, кто ослепляла своим сиянием…_

_Падай во Тьму! "_

Я вскрикнула и открыла глаза.

Комната была мне незнакома. Я привстала и огляделась: сводчатый потолок, мозаика, каменные стены, тяжёлые шторы на окнах…

Всё это было мне непонятно. Я не помнила, каким образом оказалась здесь, поэтому мне пришлось просто принять как должное то, что я спала на огромной кровати с пологом…

- Удивительно гармонично ты вписываешься в эту землю, не правда ли? – откуда-то из темноты вдруг раздался голос. – Казалось, кто бы мог подумать, что ты здесь появишься… Именно ты! Да будь ты обыкновенным ангелом, мы убили бы тебя без сомнений! Но нет…всем ведь известно, что ты под его защитой!

Я недоумённо покосилась в сторону голоса. Почему-то мне показалось, что говорящий со мной – женщина…

- И ещё нас удивляет то, что ты сумела открыть портал сюда… Ты же не использовала раньше свои силы таким образом?

Я отрицательно мотнула головой.

- Ну конечно не использовала… Они же недавно пробудились… А ты в курсе, что тебе теперь закрыта дорога обратно? Ты теперь, как бы не патетично это звучало, одна из _нас_, ты это понимаешь?

Я заметила, что её голос постепенно менялся, становился более грубым, более…тёмным…

И наконец я ответила:

- Понимаю. И не возражаю. Это был мой выбор.

- Ну да. Твой. Только вот, непонятно, что мы получили от этого твоего выбора… Видишь ли, по твоей милости Шеол остался на нашем попечении!

Наконец девушка вышла из темноты. Однако, увидев её, я поняла, что это вполне мог быть и мужчина… Хотя я и не понимала всего, я ясно видела одно: эта…этот демон смотрел на меня с плохо скрываемой неприязнью.

Мне не нравился этот взгляд. Я опустила глаза и тихо сказала:

- Я его не просила приходить.

Девушка – мне удобнее думать, что так оно и есть – усмехнулась:

- Не просила. Но хотела этого. Скажи…ты уже тогда почувствовала, что он станет Тьмой?

- Да.

- И всё равно пошла за ним? – демонесса подняла одну бровь. – Даже зная, чем для тебя это обернётся?

Я слегка улыбнулась.

- А разве ты сама не сделала то же самое?

Она промолчала. _Ага, отлично, кажется, я задела за живое._

- Он для тебя больше, чем просто хозяин, да? – продолжила я, устроившись поудобней на этой огромной кровати.

- Не смей!

Ну точно. Больная тема…

- Всё-всё, не спрашиваю, расслабься… Кстати, если уж на то пошло… Почему бы тебе не представиться?

Она улыбнулась – еле заметно – и тихо произнесла:

- Здесь нас называют Безумным Шляпником. А другое имя тебе знать не положено. Это привилегия Его Величества.

Ах вот как. Как же ты самоуверенна! Кто же ты?

Повинуясь какому-то незнакомому чувству, я попыталась "прочесть" её. И сделала бы это, если бы не чудовищной силы защита, которую она поставила. Меня отбросило в сторону окна. Я ожидала услышать звон стекла, но ошиблась – вместо окна была глухая стена. Муляж, завешенный шторами… Ну конечно…зачем в преисподней окна?..

- Смело. Очень. Но тебе всё же не хватает опыта.

Застонав, я поднялась с пола.

- Ну так научи меня этому! Мне, знаешь ли, совсем не улыбается быть слабой настолько. Я не могу даже пробить твою защиту! Даже подступиться не могу! – я поморщилась от резкой боли в колене, видимо, я слишком неудачно упала. – А мне почему-то кажется, что такой блок отнюдь не граница твоих сил.

_Что же ты так отчаянно пытаешься скрыть, Шляпник?.._

- Что ж, - она вновь улыбнулась, - мы можем ненадолго стать твоим учителем. Но ты и сама всё поймёшь, всему научишься. Ты – Органический ангел, абсолютная сила. Вернее…лишь одна сторона этой силы.

Я кивнула.

- Другая сторона – Росиэль. Да. Я знаю. Мы – ключ к башне. Только объединив нашу силу, мы можем открыть её миру. Но… - я невесело улыбнулась, - этого никогда не случится. Мне…суждено его убить.

А этого она не знала…

И я почувствовала. Расслабившись, она перестала контролировать защиту.

Я смогла прочесть её. Малую часть. И испугалась.

Я увидела столько грязи и страданий, столько боли и отчаяния на грани срыва… И я поняла, почему она перешла на тёмную сторону. Она просто не могла не перейти… Падший ангел Велиаль, бывшее олицетворение добродетели, а ныне архидемон, одна из семи Сатан, которая преданно служит своему господину…

…И в тайне ждёт хоть какого-то проявления симпатии…или хотя бы благодарности…хотя знает, что этого никогда не произойдёт…

Она любит! Любит, но сама не понимает своих чувств, всей их полноты…

И это так похоже…на меня…

Внезапно что-то изменилось. Я…как же называется это чувство?.. Ревность? Кажется так…

Что? Ревность? Что за чушь!

Это глупо и этого просто не может быть!

Я упёрлась спиной в стену и медленно съехала по ней на пол.

- Да. Это была наша ошибка – вот так раскрыться, - услышала я голос Шляпника. – И, кажется, тебе не понравилось то, что ты увидела… Почему? Потому, что для тебя он больше, чем просто… - она тихо засмеялась и не стала продолжать. Я и так всё поняла.

- Это не имеет значения… Не имеет! Это просто…обещание! И ничего больше…

- Сама-то в это веришь?

Я подняла голову и встретила её взгляд. Жалость. Что угодно, но только не это. Почему именно жалость? Не потому ли, что она видит, чем всё закончится?..

- Ты же понимаешь, что нет. Зачем спрашиваешь?

Она усмехнулась:

- А из тебя получится неплохая мессия…

- Чего? Тьмы?

- Ты же знаешь ответ. Зачем спрашиваешь?

Практически слово в слово. Но смысл – иной. Я помолчала с минуту и сказала:

- Я не хочу быть мессией. Это никому не нужно.

Она вновь улыбнулась и, поправив шляпу, ушла в тень.

Откуда-то из глубин мрака я услышала её голос:

- Сейчас – нет. Но, кто знает, может быть в будущем, ты ею станешь и взвалишь на себя эту ношу. Мир уже к этому готовится. А пока же – падай во Тьму. Ты, кому суждено уничтожить мир…

Он приближался. Почти достигнутая цель. Теперь война развязана. Остаётся только ждать.

Чего никто не знал и никогда не узнает…

Как ему удалось снова обмануть Небеса и сбежать?

Уйти, высоко подняв голову, радуясь своей победе!

Уйти, ведя за собой новую армию.

Уйти, совершив новый переворот и восстав во второй раз.

Цель достигнута. На него охотятся. А значит, будет война!

Значит – Смерть. Значит – Тьма правит бал.

И никто не обещал, что в этот раз Тьма будет играть по правилам.

Для Тьмы правил не существует.

Есть лишь закон.

Имя ему…

Люцифер.

Я готова. Я с ним на равных.

Это и моя война тоже…

**Часть четвёртая: Война**

_А может быть, я ошибалась? Может, это всё-таки его война? Не моя?.._

…С момента нашей последней встречи прошло довольно много времени, и я понимала, что он просто не мог не измениться. Впрочем, как и я… Иногда я вспоминала эту нелепую сцену прощания, тогда, в башне, и мне не хотелось верить, что всё это было. Мои неосознанные действия… Что же я сделала?.. Кажется, я его поцеловала тогда? Ох, как же глупо…

_Я запуталась в чувствах. _Что мне делать теперь, когда он вернулся? Кто я для него?..

А потом всё исчезло – мгновенно.

Я думала у меня получится скрыть своё присутствие… Но я опять ошиблась. Не знаю как, не знаю когда, но он узнал, что я здесь. Он нашёл меня. Так просто…

Оказывается, окна в преисподней всё-таки были.

Я сидела, развернув кресло спинкой к подоконнику. Уперевшись локтями в мягкую обивку кресла и уткнувшись подбородком в ладони, я изучала пейзаж за окном.

В комнате было тихо. Слишком тихо. Я могла бы услышать, как в воздухе кружится пыль, если бы захотела…

…Но этот голос…

- Находишь здешний пейзаж любопытным?

Я замерла. Я ведь знаю этот голос. Конечно, знаю, но…что-то изменилось. Может, интонация, тембр или, может, характер говорящего?..

Он терпеливо ждал ответа. И, наконец, я сказала:

- Любопытным? Ничуть. Просто, знаешь, у тебя с этой землёй есть кое-что общее.

- Нда? – его, видимо, позабавили мои слова. – И что же?

Одно слово…

- Пустота, - просто сказала я. – Как и в твоих глазах.

- Ты так уверена в этом, - он сделал шаг в мою сторону, - хотя не смотрела мне в глаза.

- Именно, - произнесла я, не оборачиваясь.

…Ещё шаг…

- Тогда, может,…посмотришь?

- Не думаю, что это необходимо.

…Шаг…

- Что, - кажется, он усмехнулся, - тебе так сложно признать свою неправоту, а, Алексиэль?

Я не ответила. Ненавижу с ним спорить. Он всегда выигрывает.

- Молчишь? Как всегда… Один-ноль. В мою пользу.

Я улыбнулась.

- Не очень-то радуйся.

Он сделал ещё один шаг, и я увидела в оконном стекле его отражение.

- Ты изменился.

- И ты.

- Не отрицаю.

- Ты стала сильнее, - он не спрашивал. Утверждал. – Намного.

Я кивнула:

- Представь себе.

Что-то не ладилось. Была во всех этих фразах какая-то наигранность…

Он словно знал, о чём я думаю:

- Ты, наверное, другого ждала от нашей встречи? – расценив моё молчание, как знак согласия, он продолжил. – Чего же?

Не этого…

Я промолчала.

- Ладно, не стану спрашивать, - он пожал плечами, - видимо, как собеседник я тебя уже не интересую…

Он медленно пошёл к двери. И внезапно что-то внутри меня словно сломалось. Я сказала, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь:

- Стой. Не уходи, хорошо?..

- Ты просишь?

- Вроде того, - собравшись с силами, я немного повернула голову и повторила, - вроде того…

Он вернулся. Подошёл ближе, скосив глаза в мою сторону.

- Милое платье, - он усмехнулся, - вот только без него было бы лучше.

- Нахал, - спокойно отозвалась я.

- А ты лицемерка.

- Ты так считаешь?

- Во всяком случае, очень похожа!

Я обернулась и, улыбнувшись, сказала:

- Ну и дурак же ты!

Впервые я увидела тень улыбки в его глазах…

Тянулись дни. Медленно, словно издеваясь. Война была объявлена, и мы ждали нападения. Ждали, в глубине души надеясь, что ничего не случится.

Я считала эту войну глубоко бессмысленным занятием. Потому что это действительно бессмысленно – убивать друг друга, уничтожая всё на своём пути… А причина, из-за которой всё началось… Её уже никто и не помнит. Просто мы не сможем признать, что проиграли. Не сможем никогда.

А Небеса вечно будут гордиться своей победой – это вполне в их стиле. И от осознания этого нам будет ещё хуже.

Нам остаётся два пути: либо победить, либо сыграть вничью. Проигрыш просто не рассматривается. Второго поражения не переживёт никто.

Да… Вот зачем нужна эта война… Это как лотерея, где нельзя угадать, что выпадет…

Вот только… Какая роль отведена всем нам в этой лотерее?..

Мы все хотели свободы. Быть независимыми от законов Небес. Поступать так, как хочется, самим принимать решения, а не исполнять чью-то волю… Но что же вышло в итоге? Пришёл он и дал свои законы. Он хотел, чтобы ему подчинялись все. Он хотел стать новым Богом…Хотел власти. Но… Он просчитался. _Я_ не стану ему подчиняться. Ведь что такое власть? Власть – это не когда кто-то правит, власть – это когда кто-то подчиняется.

Боже…я рассуждаю как демон…

Это окно и эта комната, похоже, стали для меня любимым местом в Аду…

Уж не знаю почему, но мне действительно нравилось смотреть сквозь стекло, выбрав точку и, глядя в неё, думать – думать – думать…

Предаваться воспоминаниям…это же фантастически глупо! Но что поделать, если кроме воспоминаний ничего не осталось?

За этим занятием я просидела бы весь вечер, если бы не одно обстоятельство. За моей спиной раздался голос:

- Вас ожидают в Зале.

Я не сразу поняла, что обращаются ко мне.

- Что, простите?

- Вас ожидают в Зале, - повторил голос.

- Но…кто?

- Вас. Ожидают.

Я пожала плечами. Ожидают так ожидают… Было бы проще, если бы я ещё знала где этот Зал находится…

Просто следуй за моими указаниями, хорошо?

О, превосходно. Теперь он ведёт меня мысленно…

- Да без проблем, - тихо произнесла я.

Он вёл меня тёмными запутанными коридорами, вёл по длинным галереям, сквозь стрельчатые окна которых лился бледный свет. Повинуясь его голосу, я, кажется, прошла весь замок, пока, наконец, не остановилась у высоких дверей.

_Толкай…_- услышала я.

За дверью мне открылась огромная комната – огромная настолько, что я не видела потолка. Стены были обиты тяжёлым бархатом, по углам стояли свечи. Душная, тёмная комната. А прямо напротив меня – в глубине зала – на возвышении находилось кресло, больше походившее на вычурный трон. К нему вело несколько ступеней, на одной из которых сидел мужчина и бессовестно меня разглядывал.

Люцифер…

- Я уже устал ждать, - его властный голос отражался от стен, звуча повсюду и проникая в каждую клетку моего тела…

Я вздрогнула и отвела взгляд.

- Не я виновата в том, что твоя резиденция так далеко от моих комнат…

- Могу предложить тебе спальню поближе, - он пожал плечами и, вновь уставившись на меня, продолжил. – Хочешь? Мою.

До меня не сразу дошёл смысл его слов.

- Чего?

- Повторяю, - он улыбнулся. – Я предлагаю тебе другую спальню. Мою.

Прямо за креслом – дверь. Очень удобно.

- Я не понимаю…, - я прислонилась к стене и скрестила руки на груди. – Чего ты хочешь?

Он снова улыбнулся, глядя мне в глаза:

- А я думал, ты девочка умная, Алекс…

Помолчав немного, он добавил:

- Иди сюда. Сядь рядом.

Не просьба. Приказ.

Я помедлила. Я не хочу ему подчиняться. Не хочу. И не буду. Но…это невозможно… Не подчиняться _ему_… Сама себе противоречу…

- Я что-то неясно сказал? – он, кажется, начал раздражаться. – Иди сюда.

Мои ноги отказались слушаться. Я медленно отошла от стены и ещё медленнее поднялась по ступеням. И застыла.

- Я сказал – сядь, - он смотрел на меня снизу вверх.

- Не смей мне приказывать… - прошептала я.

- Ты мне принадлежишь. Забыла?

Ну конечно… В памяти мгновенно всплыла наша первая встреча в Эдеме. Его слова…

"_Никогда не забывай – ты моя женщина!"_ Холодный расчёт…

Я села. Он удовлетворённо кивнул.

- Ну вот. Уже лучше.

- И всё-таки… - начала я. – Чего ты хочешь?

Он повернул голову и посмотрел на меня. Я почувствовала, что отчаянно краснею. Его губы…так близко…

Я моргнула. Открыв глаза, я увидела, что он наклоняется ко мне.

- А ты всё ещё не поняла? – шепнул он мне на ухо. – Это же очевидно.

Я удивлённо вскинула брови и отодвинулась от него. Но, оказалось, что это был неудачный манёвр. Его руки уверенно скользнули по моей спине и остановились на талии. Ничего не говоря, он притянул меня к себе, сократив расстояние между нами до минимума.

- Прекрати это, - сдавленно произнесла я, - я…прошу…не надо…

Он меня не слышал. Или не хотел слышать. Всё изменилось. Он изучал меня…моё тело, как хищник изучает жертву перед броском.

В моей голове вновь зазвучал его голос:

_Ты не должна меня бояться. Ты же хочешь... Я чувствую. Не притворяйся..._

Не приказ. Просьба…

Я слегка кивнула и поддалась. В конце концов, я же ему принадлежу. Я же его игрушка…не больше…

Да…я на всё готова. Готова ему отдаться, готова выполнять все его приказы…готова идти за ним…не останавливаясь…

Ему невозможно отказать. Ни в чём. Абсолютно…

Я сидела на подоконнике, обхватив руками колени.

- Ну и зачем тебе это было нужно?..

Он тоже здесь. Он везде – куда бы я ни пошла.

- Со временем узнаешь.

- А сейчас ты не скажешь в любом случае, верно?

- Верно, - он улыбается. – Просто так будет лучше.

- Ну да, - отворачиваюсь от окна и смотрю на него. – Наигрался?

- Для этого у меня есть другие игрушки…

- Кроме меня. Нда?

Я чувствую, что он совсем близко…ощущение его дыхания на моей шее заставляет дрожать руки…

- Ты…- его тихий бархатный голос слишком…близко. – Ты особенная…

Вздрагиваю.

- А ты странный. Твои демоны возненавидят меня, если узнают, - тихо смеюсь, - что их Величество поддался романтическим настроениям.

- Это естественно.

И он исчез. Просто растворился в воздухе. Ангелы так не умеют…безусловно…он изменился… Это видно по его глазам…в них…больше нет пустоты.

Его дворец в центре Шеола действительно огромен. Среди пустынных земель, среди камней и скал, среди раскалённых морей – он возвышался над всем в этой стране.

Блуждая по дворцу, я заметила, что невозможно вернуться в одно и то же место дважды…и любая комната – как ловушка…

_Сколько же измерений ты использовал, создавая его, а, Люцифиэль?.._

Заблудившись однажды, я оказалась свидетельницей неприятной сцены… Лучше бы мне не знать об этом… Но…это было неизбежно.

Я оказалась запертой в маленькой комнате. Единственная дверь, на которую я возлагала надежды, упорно не хотела поддаваться. Я отчаялась, но внезапно отчётливо услышала чьи-то слова за дверью:

- Что? Но почему она? Почему эта…девчонка?

- Потому что я так решил, - в ответ раздался холодный властный голос, который невозможно не узнать. – И тебя не должно удивлять моё решение.

Обладатель первого голоса рассмеялся:

- Решил? Все знают, что повлияло на твой выбор!

- Что же?

- Переспал с ней? Это ведь было просто, правда? Она всего лишь очередная из твоих кукол, которые делают всё, что ты им приказываешь! Так почему? Она сломается – как и все!

Я услышала звук удара и сдавленные ругательства. Звук удара повторился.

- Тебе понятно? Я спрашиваю, тебе понятно? – похоже, Люцифер злился. И злился сильно. – Ты напишешь бумагу.

Его собеседник тяжело дышал и говорил с трудом:

- Что?.. Какую бумагу?

- Ты напишешь бумагу, - повторил Люц, - в которой обязуешься не препятствовать её действиям. И подпишешь, - помолчав немного, он безжалостно добавил. – Кровью подпишешь, я думаю.

- Чего? А остальные что же, как всегда не у дел?

- Они тоже.

- Как…как прикажете! – вскричал всё тот же нервный голос.

- Очень хорошо. Аста… Почему ты до сих пор не начал? Кажется, мой приказ прост и понятен.

Я вжалась в стену. Аста? Астарот?

_Что же здесь происходит?.._

- Кто здесь? – раздался внезапно крик Астарота и следом за ним взрыв.

Дверь превратилась в щепки.

Я не успела поставить щит, и меня слегка задело. Я чувствовала как по лицу течёт кровь, пропитывая спутавшиеся волосы. Упав на колени, я царапала ногтями пол. Во мне вновь пробудилась жажда убийства, и я еле сдерживала её. Остатки двери вокруг меня загорелись. Огонь перекинулся на деревянные стены. Сидя посреди горевшей комнаты, я понемногу приходила в себя. Краем глаза я заметила, что Астарота вдавливало в стену. С каждой секундой сильнее и сильнее. Люцифер стоял напротив него с вытянутой рукой, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Управление пространством?..

Таким я ещё не видела его. Совершенно бешеные глаза, материализованы все четыре крыла…чёрные как сама Тьма…невыносимая мощь…и аура…эта проклятая аура… Всё вокруг словно пропиталось его ненавистью.

- Полагаю, необходимо внести поправку в договор, - его голос был повсюду. – Ни ты, ни кто-либо другой не имеете права причинять ей вред. Слышал меня, Аста, ублюдок?

Слабый кивок.

- Отлично. И если это повторится, - Астарота практически поглотила стена…словно она была живым существом, - ты у меня сдохнешь в своём лабиринте! Понял?

- Д-да…

- Из всех Сатан против неё только ты и Барбелло… Но она не настолько глупа, чтобы ослушаться меня.

Люцифер опустил руку. Астарот с шумом упал.

Я подняла голову, вытирая кровь с лица. За моей спиной догорала комната.

- Ты в порядке? – услышала я его голос.

Однако я не успела ответить: в воздухе материализовалась фигура Шляпника. И новости, которые она принесла, не были радостными.

- Ваше Величество, нам объявили войну.

- Вот как…наконец созрели… - Люц медленно подошёл ко мне. – Я принимаю вызов.

- Приказать войскам собираться?

- Прикажи.

Взяв меня за руку и притянув к себе, он исчез.

Снова тронный зал. Люцифер усадил меня в свое кресло и укрыл плащом.

- Хороший фокус…научишь? – я слабо улыбаюсь.

- Научу…

- Мне кажется, пора бы тебе сознаться…для чего всё это… Для чего этот договор…и…то, что ты сделал со мной?..

Он резко наклонился ко мне, уперевшись ладонями в спинку кресла:

- Меня заберут. Хозяин моей души…он уже близко, я чувствую. Ты стала…формально выражаясь…моей невестой…

- Чего?

- Да невестой, невестой…что в этом такого… Я дал тебе власть над этой землёй. Сюда ты всегда можешь вернуться, чтобы ни случилось. Сатаны были недовольны…ты это уже поняла… Но договор никто не посмеет нарушить. Ты здесь защищена. Моей кровью. И…где бы ты ни была, я буду рядом. Ты не будешь этого ощущать…скорее всего…

- Вот как..., - отозвалась я. – А ты не такой уж плохой…Люцифиэль…

Внезапно мои виски сдавило болью. Вокруг зазвучал взбешённый голос Росиэля:

- Вот ты где, сестричка! Думала сбежать от меня? Не вышло, да?

- Чего ты хочешь? – я кричу. – Росиэль?

- О, ничего особенного, любимая, - он появляется у дверей, - мне лишь нужно то, что принадлежит мне по праву.

- Так это ты… - Люц выступил вперед. – Хозяин…моей души… Забавно… Именно сейчас, Создатель послал тебя, чтобы ликвидировать мою мощь… Ведь вы развязали войну… Конечно, без меня будет очень легко разбить Ад. Ведь я прав, Росиэль?

Безумный смех брата…

- Ты всегда строил из себя самого умного. Но настало время исполнить наш договор. Пора забрать тебя назад. Для твоей грязной души подготовили новое чудесное вместилище! Оно идеально тебе подойдёт, Люцифер!

Завихрения Силы. Тёмные. Я и не предполагала, что мой брат способен на это…

Спустя мгновение всё кончилось. Росиэль исчез так же внезапно, как и появился – обойдя стражу, войска, покинув Ад…

Он забрал с собой часть меня.

**Часть пятая: Раб ("Нанацусайя но Митама но Цуруги")**

Сколько времени прошло после окончания последней войны? Слишком много.

Во что бы то ни стало я должна вернуть его. Отдать долг.

Лучшая тюрьма на Небесах. Неприступный Мидэйр Пассаж. Моя начальная цель… А где конечная…одному Создателю известно. Всё же это было его планом – устранить Люцифера, начав войну. Войска Ада были разбиты…

…Меня по-прежнему удивляет, с какой лёгкостью мы могли попасть в Высшие Пределы в те времена… Тогда мне казалось, что никто ещё не знает о моём предательстве. Похоже, Росиэль ничего не сказал обо мне…

На мне нет клейма. Не было и официального суда. Значит…я ещё имею право здесь появляться.

И лишь встретив того, кто вполне мог помешать осуществлению моих планов, я поняла насколько я была неправа…

Бывший комендант Мидэйр Пассажа после смещения с должности остался верен своей территории. Он отдал этой тюрьме слишком много сил и времени, чтобы так просто уйти. Хотя ему и не доставляло удовольствия служить под началом Сариэля, смириться пришлось. Новый комендант был назначен приказом великого Неорганического ангела…

Новый протеже…

…Он сидел за компьютером спиной ко мне. Астральные силы его дремали. Или же были слабы. Он меня не почувствовал, и мне это было на руку.

- Я знала, что во всём, что происходит замешан мой брат, - весело произнесла я, входя в аппаратный зал и вынимая саблю из ножен.

Ангел вздрогнул и резко обернулся на мой голос. Я увидела как в его глазах застывает ужас.

- Т-ты? Как…как?

Я сделала шаг вперёд.

- Как? Глупые, вы не ожидаете, что кто-либо осмелится напасть на Небесную тюрьму…теряете бдительность и расслабляетесь…

Ещё шаг. Я продолжила:

- Жалкие, слабые души… Даже если вам дана какая-то власть, вы не можете понять, что это проклятый подарок.

Ангел метнулся к системе оповещения.

- Не так быстро! – я улыбнулась и вскинула левую руку. В голове сами собой зазвучали слова – простенькое тёмное заклятие. Простое – но чрезвычайно болезненное. Наверное неприятно, когда с тебя живьём сдирают обожжённую кожу…

Ангел взвыл и рухнул на пол. С ужасом он смотрел, как кожа на его левой руке пузырится и лопается… Я могу представить насколько ему сейчас больно.

- Так… - произнесла я. – Сиди тихо и хуже не будет.

- Что…что тебе нужно? – он наконец нашёл в себе силы заговорить.

- Самую малость, - я улыбнулась. – Поговорить.

- О чём? – он говорил с трудом, морщась от боли.

- Я знаю, что ты присутствовал при последней битве… И знаю, что именно ты привёл в исполнение тот приговор… Скажи…после того как мой брат забрал душу Князя Тьмы…что с ней сделали?

- Я… Я не знаю…

- Какая…ложь! – я вновь вскинула руку. – Запомни, сейчас ты не в том положении, чтобы лгать мне.

- Его… Его душу заточили… - ангел закашлялся, - в меч…в специально выкованный меч…

- Меч? – я удивлённо вскинула брови. – Где он сейчас?

- Я… - он запнулся, покосившись на мою руку. – Где-то под землёй…глубоко…

- Он охраняется?

- Нет…

- Точное местонахождение?

- Я не…не знаю! Меня не было там!

- Не надо мне лгать!

Внезапно я почувствовала присутствие ещё одного ангела. Господства. Хм…

- Он не лжёт. Его там не было…меч запечатывал я. Поэтому…местонахождение этого меча известно лишь Росиэлю-сама и мне.

Я обернулась и посмотрела на обладателя этого холодного голоса. Нынешний комендант Мидэйр Пассажа. Новый выкормыш Росиэля. Старый знакомый…

Сариэль.

Оставив несчастного ангела залечивать раны, я обернулась.

- Отлично. Это всё упрощает. Я гарантирую, что не убью тебя… Сариэль… Разумеется, в том лишь случае, если ты всё мне расскажешь.

Он усмехнулся.

- С чего ты взяла, что я расскажу? Ты – Органический ангел Алексиэль. Ещё не падшая, но и не дитя Небес. Пока не падшая. Ты вне закона.

- Да? – теперь усмехнулась я. – А тебе сейчас это поможет?

Я оказалась за его спиной раньше, чем он успел что-либо предпринять. Однако я заметила, что Сариэль сдвинул с правого глаза повязку. Я поняла: у него глаз, с помощью которого он может контролировать других. Но…на меня этот приём не подействовал.

- Скверно, правда? – засмеялась я. – Этого, ты, похоже, не ожидал?

Сариэль едва ли не задохнулся от разочарования:

- Ты...! Да кто ты такая? Кто тебя защищает?

- Ты ещё не понял?

- Он...конечно… Даже сейчас? Как такое возможно?

- Настолько тёмные материи, что тебе даже не снились… - прошептала я, приставив саблю к его горлу. – Эта сабля…о…пока я ею владею…пока во мне есть хоть капля его крови…я под защитой…вечно! Ведь я, как и эта сабля, принадлежу бывшему великому серафиму… Догадался о ком я, Сариэль?

Он нервничает…я чувствую.

- У тебя просто нет выбора…расскажи мне всё. Или… Я убью тебя, ты понимаешь это.

- Рано или поздно…ты предстанешь перед Небесным Судом, - тихо произнёс Сариэль. – Падшая Алексиэль…

- Лучше уж поздно…но судить меня, к счастью, будешь не ты.

- Ты считаешь…Уриэль более подходит для этой роли? Или ты надеешься, что он будет мягок к тебе, потому что безответно и слепо влюблён в тебя? – Сариэль рассмеялся. – Если ты так хочешь, я расскажу. С нетерпением буду ждать того дня, когда ты попадёшься, и тебя низвергнут с Небес!

- Сволочь… - опустив саблю, я ударила его по лицу. - Чем же вы, высшие ангелы, отличаетесь от падших? Вы можете любить только себя…

- Душа того, кого так любишь ты, ближе, чем ты можешь представить, - Сариэль тихо рассмеялся. – В двух шагах от Анагуры… В Ассии. В тех глубоких пещерах…рядом с океаном…где обитает такое, что все демоны Ада покажутся тебе кроткими овечками… Там меркнет солнечный свет… Там он заключён. В самой большой пещере…закованный в цепи… Никакой охраны, никакой магии… Ничего.

- Если… Если всё так просто… - я ощутила смутное беспокойство.

- Кто сказал, что просто?

Похоже…отыскать его душу…это будет стоить мне больших усилий..?

- Кстати… Ты очень удивишься… - Сариэль недобро усмехнулся. – Он не помнит тебя. И более того… Он считает тебя виновной в своём заточении.

Эти слова были последними, которые я слышала.

У меня слишком мало времени…

Пещеры.

Океан завораживает. Солёные волны разбиваются о чёрные скалы. Ледяной ветер пронизывает моё тело, треплет волосы и одежду… Всё здесь пропитано _его_ силой. Знакомой тёмной силой… Это влечёт меня…

Я не знаю, как получилось, что в этой части Ассии образовались такие глубокие пещеры… И горы здесь выше. Возможно, всё это тоже входило в планы Небес.

О, просто смешно. Сколько усилий!

Сариэль говорил, что добраться до него нелегко…да…для человека нелегко.

Вход в главную пещеру был постоянно закрыт водой. Огромные волны с грохотом ударялись о камни, и воронкой вода уходила вглубь. Это немного пугает.

Я долго стояла над океаном, вдыхая запах соли и позволяя царившей вокруг Тьме поглотить меня. Соваться в воду было бы самоубийством, поэтому я резко повернулась на каблуках и исчезла, оставив океан позади. Спустя миг я стояла посреди длинного коридора. Пещеры приняли меня.

Шаг за шагом, коридор за коридором… Продолжая путь в кромешной тьме, я всё сильнее ощущала его присутствие. Это сводит с ума.

Наконец, последний, самый глубокий зал. Гранит и кварц. Блестящие камни и капли воды. Лёд и сталактиты. Чёрное озеро в глубине. На самом его берегу - гранитный постамент, в центре которого, закованный в цепи и окружённый защитными заклинаниями, запечатан этот дьявольский меч. Семь прекрасных клинков, выкованных из застывшего эфира…кровавый рубин на рукояти… Я чувствую как в нём бьётся душа…её яростное желание избавиться от оков.

Протянув руку, я касаюсь рубина. Меч вибрирует под моими пальцами.

- Неужели…ты не помнишь меня…

Крепко обхватываю рукоять. Горячо. О, как же он злится…

_"Кто…"_

- Я пришла освободить тебя, - я улыбаюсь. – Ты будешь принадлежать мне, потому что…я знаю кем ты был раньше… Ведь ты хочешь узнать правду, а, Нанацусайя?

Он дрожит в моей руке.

- О да. Конечно хочешь. Когда-нибудь…

Разрывая цепи, разбивая заклинания, я вытаскиваю его из камня и держу прямо перед собой.

- …ты узнаешь.

Я целую камень крови, забирая его холод себе.

- Пойдём со мной… Нанацусайя… Теперь ты мой. Ну же…признай во мне хозяйку.

Больше он не дрожал в моей руке.

- Чудесно. С твоей помощью я разнесу Небеса и…, - коснувшись губами клинка, я прошептала, - верну тебя в твоё тело…в качестве меча ты меня не устраиваешь…Люцифиэль…

Найти выход из пещер было сложнее. Причудливый лабиринт, созданный Богом, или природой, казалось, постоянно менял расположение коридоров. Я долго бродила среди камней и воды, сочившейся из стен, пока не вышла к узкому проходу в скале.

Я оказалась по ту сторону гор, вдали от океана. Молодая Ассия… Скалы и вода…растительности практически нет, как нет животных и людей… Пустота.

Почему-то это место напомнило мне Шеол…

В воздухе запахло серой – значит, старые ворота Анагуры совсем близко.

…Стоя у разрушенных ворот, я поняла, что война пришла и сюда…

Всюду развалины и горы трупов… Бесконечная пустыня, заваленная трупами…

Небесные войска чудовищно безжалостны…

Я накинула на голову капюшон, закрывая волосы от пепла, который кружился в воздухе.

Защитная маска на лице… За спиной, завёрнутый в ткань – Нанацусайя, плавно покачивается при каждом моём шаге. Я чувствую его невыносимую ауру…он жаждет крови…как и я сама.

О…жертвы сами идут в мои руки…

…Трое ангелов. Самый низкий чин. И к тому же наёмники, судя по отметкам на плащах.

Похоже, им весело?.. Нашли кого-то? Хрупкий демон…девчонка? Без сомнений – тонкий голос, срывающийся на крик, слёзы, одежда в клочьях…

- Не трогайте меня!

Звуки ударов…грубая сила. Как же я…это ненавижу.

В два шага…нет, они настолько слабы, что просто не могли меня почувствовать…тем хуже для них.

Всего один взмах меча, и я стою на мёртвых телах.

- Какие глупцы… И это – ангелы? Всего лишь жалкий разум, помещённый в слабое тело, одержимое жаждой крови и похотью… За своим внешним блеском…чем они отличаются от демонов?.. Демоны намного честнее их.

Поднеся руку к лицу, я продолжаю:

- Ты можешь встать? Если хочешь отомстить – стань сильнее! Слабый – умрёт!

Девчонка, кажется, поражена…что ж…

- Я.., - медленно откидываю ткань с лица, - органический ангел Алексиэль. Я восстала против Бога!

…Это…новая страница… Я не могла и представить…что эта встреча настолько важна.

Эта девочка…вернула мне то, что я когда-то утратила…

Эта девочка – последняя принцесса из древнего королевского рода Анагуры. Она выбрала свой путь ещё тогда, у развалин Ворот… Следовать за мной, боготворить меня…хоть я этого и не заслуживаю. Она назвала меня своей спасительницей и привела к своему уцелевшему народу. Вряд ли они приняли бы меня, если бы не она…

Если бы не она, моё сердце покрылось бы льдом.

Я слишком многим обязана ей…

Четырнадцатая Принцесса Геенны… Курай.

**Часть шестая: Принцесса**

- Алексиэль-сама, посмотрите! – тонкий голосок Курай вихрем врывается в мои мысли. Ох, кажется я отвлеклась.

Юная принцесса счастлива – её магические силы потихоньку просыпаются. Я смотрю на мою маленькую подопечную – сколько радости… Хотела бы я быть так же беспечна…

- У тебя очень хорошо получается, Курай, - говорю я и улыбаюсь. – Но ты невнимательна.

Я киваю в сторону дерева, которое принцесса только что сожгла.

- Я всё исправлю!

- Тише, - я подхожу к девочке, - огонь ведь не убивает. Из золы вырастет новое дерево, и оно будет сильнее и прекраснее прежнего… В огне – природа возрождается.

Курай молчит с минуту, а затем вновь тараторит без остановки, словно разговаривая сама с собой:

- Алексиэль-сама столько всего знает! Вы умная и сильная…и красивая! И ничего не боитесь, да! А когда я вырасту, то стану такой же, как и Вы! Только, - она запнулась, - только я не хочу быть девочкой! Я бы с удовольствием стала бы мальчиком и тогда я смогла бы вас защищать, Алексиэль-сама! Всегда!

Я обнимаю её за плечи и, улыбнувшись, тихо говорю:

- Зачем тебе становиться такой как я? Посмотри на меня. Посмотри на мои руки – они совсем не похожи на женские… Мои руки, Курай, - это руки воина, запятнанные кровью и огрубевшие от тяжести меча. Ты не должна быть такой. Знаешь, Курай… Девушка станет красивой и доброй только когда её будет кому защищать…

- А ну и всё равно! – в глазах принцессы блеснули слёзы. – Пусть так! Я всё равно буду Вас защищать! Я обещаю!

Расстроенная, она убежала, оставив меня сидеть в саду.

Маленький демон…прости, но я обманула тебя. Я не лучший пример для подражания.

Эти глаза видели только кровь и сражения. Эти руки уже так привыкли держать меч и убивать, что не способны на ласку…

Ни от кого я не слышала никогда искренних слов любви, и никто никогда по-настоящему не любил меня. Поэтому…я не знаю как мне поступать.

И я… Ох, Курай, если бы тот, кого я люблю, думал как ты…может, всё было бы иначе.

Но, этот мужчина никогда уже не станет таким. Он же ненавидит меня. И вряд ли простит когда-либо.

На моих щеках – слёзы. Смахиваю их тыльной стороной ладони и тянусь за мечом.

Сильно сжимаю его в руке и говорю:

- Ну нет. Ты никогда не увидишь моих слёз! Ты… Из всех, только ты не имеешь на это права…

Рукоять меча обжигает мою ладонь, но мне всё равно – это сладкая боль. Ха, я почти забыла, как это.

- Скажи, Нанацусайя… - медленно и осторожно поглаживаю клинок. – Когда я изменю этот мир и у тебя будет своё тело… Чего бы ты хотел?

От огненного жара не остаётся и следа. Теперь это просто тепло. Его тепло.

Это невыносимо…

- Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Люцифер…

Осознав всю нелепость этой фразы, я громко рассмеялась и, поднявшись с земли, покинула сад.

Удивительное ощущение – видеть рождение мира. Наблюдать как меняются очертания материков и глубина морей. Как одни виды живых организмов сменяют другие… Видеть первых людей… Сейчас я даже не могу точно сказать, сколько тысяч лет я провела в Анагуре, помогая ивилам и сражаясь за неродную мне, но ставшую ей, страну.

Как же мне объяснить принцессе, что скоро мне придётся покинуть её?…

- Алексиэль-сама, это правда, что вы собираетесь на небеса?

Я резко обернулась.

- Кто тебе сказал?

- Все говорят, - Курай гневно посмотрела на меня. – Так вы формируете войско?

Я поняла, что отрицать это нет смысла.

- Да, я собираюсь на небеса. Пришло время исполнить мне своё предназначение, Курай…

- Но как же… я пойду с вами!

- Нет. Что станет с Анагурой, если ты уйдёшь? Всё же ты – их последняя надежда…

А я… Я обязательно вернусь, Курай.

Я так ошибалась.

**Часть седьмая: Брат**

Войска Небес несколько раз пытались захватить верхний круг Ада. И все эти попытки были тщетны. До тех пор, пока мой Светлейший брат не появился в моей жизни вновь. Под его командованием ангелам удалось пробиться в Анагуру. И у нас не оставалось выбора…

Пришлось вновь вернуться туда, куда я возвращаться не собиралась. Проклятый Эдем…

Тогда я видела брата впервые за долгое время.

Если бы я не знала Росиэля с рождения, я бы сказала, что за прошедшие тысячелетия он не изменился… Однако, это не так.

Изменилась его внешность – он словно стал немного моложе и, несомненно, прекрасней. Я знаю, что это означает… Это означает, что жизненные процессы моего брата обернулись вспять. И ему нужна я. Ох… Значит, только за этим он и стал командующим войсками…чтобы я пришла к нему. И я ощущаю его всё растущее безумие…

Осточертело. Если я поддамся, снова начнётся этот кошмар. Резервуары и колбы, провода и ток. Снова моё тело будут резать, рвать, отсекая часть за частью, которые мой безумный брат превратит в свои. Затем я буду медленно плавать в очередной восстанавливающей ванне, мучительно ожидая когда то, что осталось от моего тела вновь придёт в норму. Нет уж! И ты должен это понимать…ведь так?…

- Росиэль.

Звук моего голоса для него – точно выстрел.

- Сестричка… - резко обернувшись, он тихо шепчет. – Ты пришла! Дай мне обнять тебя!

Я стою в дверях не шевелясь, лишь крепче сжимаю Нанацусайю двумя руками.

- Ты знаешь зачем я здесь, Росиэль. Ты сам просил меня об этом.

- Конечно… - внезапно его интонации меняются, и голос срывается на крик. – Так убей меня, убей! Ты же ненавидишь меня! Неужели не можешь? Ты так слаба. Ты всегда была слаба!

Он вскакивает с постели и в одно мгновение оказывается возле меня. Да, теперь я вижу это…лёгкий налёт разложения… И запах…этот проклятый запах безумия, который сводил меня с ума постоянно тогда…здесь, в Эдеме. Я ненавижу его.

Нанацусайя рвётся из моих рук, и я уже не могу совладать со своей чудовищной ненавистью.

Но…

Я произношу заклинание перемещения. Теперь мы больше не на Небесах. Это пространство между мирами – здесь мне будет легче управлять своими силами, не опасаясь, что я уничтожу часть мира…

- Что за фокусы, Алексиэль?

- Я выполню твою просьбу, - медленно произнесла я, поднимая меч. – И я вовсе не слаба.

Шорох крыльев – Росиэль поднялся в воздух, и я последовала его примеру.

- Прекрасно! Давай же! Пока я ещё сохраняю хоть каплю сознания…

Я в смятении – только что он был таким же как и прежде… Я вновь занесла меч и приготовилась к атаке. Но…что-то внутри меня не давало мне сделать этого. И я поняла…я просто не могу.

Нанацусайя рванулся вперёд – иногда его воля сильнее моей, и в такие моменты я теряю себя.

Клинок опустился на Росиэля и…рассыпался на тысячи мелких осколков. Я не успела понять, что произошло – помню лишь ослепительную вспышку и грохот взрыва. Нанацусайя покинул меня – его душа разлетелась вместе с осколками… Как же так…

Росиэль повалил меня на землю и, прижав ладонь к моему горлу, произнёс:

- Ха! Я же говорил, что ты слаба! Ты поддалась чувствам и поэтому теперь ты моя, сестра!

Скоро здесь будут высшие ангелы из Трибунала! Ты падшая, падшая! Тебя осудят – и бросят умирать в Мидэйр Пассаж, а я…я украду тебя, и ты будешь вся моя! От кончиков волос до последней клетки! И я снова буду красив!

Я задыхалась под тяжестью его руки. А Росиэль продолжал, глядя мне в глаза:

- Скажи, сестричка, я сейчас красив?

- Ты…отвратителен…

В его глазах – абсолютное безумие. Я боюсь его. Какая же я…дура!

Несмотря на боль и нехватку воздуха, я начинаю произносить заклинание. Тёмные слова, древний язык Ада… Я заставлю все пять элементов подчиниться мне! Я запечатаю Росиэля в недрах Земли до тех пор, пока не придёт срок мне исполнить то, что я не смогла сделать сейчас.

- Что?… Что ты делаешь, Алексиэль? – в его голосе страх, а в глазах слёзы. – Прекрати!

Я смотрю на него… Как он постепенно тает, словно сливаясь с воздухом вокруг. Он останется там, куда я отправила его на века…только если найдётся кто-то отчаянный, кто сможет освободить его… Я, надеюсь, этого не случится. Во второй раз…у меня получится его убить.

Всё кончено. Росиэля нет. Как я устала…

- Эй… Нанацусайя…слышишь меня?…

Молчание. Ах да…ведь я сломала тебя… Простишь ли ты меня когда-нибудь, Люцифиэль?…

Глаза закрываются…слишком много сил я потратила на это заклинание…слишком много…слишком…

- Органический ангел Алексиэль!

Что? Кто-то зовёт меня?…

Я открываю глаза. Где я? На моих руках – цепи. На шее – ограничитель магии. Такие же на крыльях.

Я всё ещё сплю?…

**Часть восьмая: Суд**

Должна признаться, это совсем не весело.

Мидэйр Пассаж. Великая тюрьма… Не думала, что попаду сюда. Но…похоже, пришло время платить по счетам.

- Назначен день твоего суда.

Я медленно подняла голову, откинув волосы с лица.

- Здравствуй, Уриэль.

В ответ – молчание. Тогда я продолжила:

- И когда же?

- Через два дня, - быстрый взгляд в мою сторону. – В особом зале.

- О. Вот как. Значит, всем Советом… Неужели мои грехи так страшны, а, Уриэль?

Вздох. И эта боль, переполняющая его…

- Ты должна понимать, что платить приходится в любом случае…

Я улыбнулась и, поднявшись с каменного пола, подошла к стеклу, которое разделяло нас.

Взглянув в его глаза, я тихо спросила:

- Если я правильно поняла…моим палачом будешь ты?

- Я…просто я не могу не подчиниться…ему…

- Постарайся не ошибиться с проклятием… Ангел Смерти…

В следующий раз я увидела его в зале суда.

Тогда…мне было действительно страшно. Но я боялась лишь неизвестности.

Все эти лица, мерзкие ангельские лица. Ханжеские улыбки и косые взгляды.

Перешёптывания.

А главное… "Белый ангел". Лэй-ла. Или как там тебя теперь? Севофтартэ. Твой взгляд, исполненный презрения…конечно, ведь я воплощение всего, что ты так ненавидишь.

Наивная. Может у тебя и получилось обмануть всех. Но не меня. Я слишком хорошо чувствую эту отвратительную ауру вокруг тебя – было бы странным, если бы я не чувствовала, правда?

Ведь он такой же, как и я.

И я тебя не боюсь.

Смотрите…смотрите на меня… Ведь я в центре круга.

Смейтесь над моей беспомощностью. Упивайтесь своим проклятым могуществом. Завидуйте. Ведь у меня есть то, чего у вас никогда не будет.

- Сегодня мы собрали этот Белый Совет, чтобы вынести приговор, - голос моего судьи заполнил весь зал, отражаясь от стен. – Приговор той, кто должна была стать образцом святости, но предала Небеса. Органический Ангел Алексиэль – готовы ли вы признать свою вину перед Богом и принять положенное наказание?

Я улыбаюсь, крепко сжав кулаки. Я буду улыбаться несмотря ни на что.

- Ведь это вам решать.

- Какая дерзость! – чей-то гневный выкрик с трибун. Плевать я на вас хотела.

- Хм, - ангел откашлялся и продолжил, - тогда, если вы готовы, начнём заседание. Вы отказались от свидетеля защиты, верно?

- А какой в этом смысл? – медленно я обвожу взглядом трибуны. – Верно, мне он не нужен.

- Итак. Вы признаёте, что по собственной воле покинули Эдем, присоединившись к Князю Тьмы? Вы признаёте, что долгое время скрывались в Аду, оказывая поддержку их войскам? Признаёте, что вместе с расой ивилов организовали вторжение на Небеса?

- Да, всё именно так, - мой голос слегка дрогнул.

Снова возмущённый гул и крики толпы. Ну и цирк…

- Также, вы обвиняетесь в убийстве вашего брата Неорганического Ангела Росиэля и, - ангел запнулся, - в том, что вы испытывали к вашему брату запрещённые чувства.

Давайте. Кто-нибудь, киньте в меня камень.

- Я не убивала Росиэля, - я сделала глубокий вдох и продолжила. – И…мой возлюбленный не Росиэль. А Бог.

Вот и всё. Теперь моё наказание будет ещё более суровым. А…это оказалось так легко – солгать. Бог? Я ненавижу его. И я действительно люблю Росиэля – ведь это естественно – он мой брат, каким бы он ни был…

А тот, кого я люблю по-настоящему запретной любовью…вам же лучше не знать этого, мои дорогие "братья"…

- Вы отвечаете за свои слова, Алексиэль-сама? – в голосе моего судьи я слышу неподдельный ужас.

- Да.

- Тогда…кто за то, чтобы признать подсудимую виновной?

Можно даже не смотреть. Я знаю, каков будет результат. Я опускаю голову и закрываю глаза. Словно сквозь сон до меня доносятся голоса…

- Единогласно… Уриэль-сама…ваша очередь…

Ледяная аура палача…ха, значит, он снова надел эту маску… Бедный Уриэль…ведь ты любишь меня…как тебе должно быть тяжело сейчас…

- Мой приговор…

Поднимаю голову и смотрю ему в глаза. И в них – блеск безумия…

- …душа и тело должны быть разделены. Тело должно быть помещено в "кристалл ангелов" и заключено в Мидэйр Пассаж. А душа…отныне и во веки веков! Твоя душа будет перерождаться! И каждый раз ты будешь умирать, захлебнувшись в собственной крови, Алексиэль!

Его крик оглушил меня. Вот оно – моё наказание.

Что ж…всё-таки ты не ошибся…

Я не помню боли от раскалённого металла, которым мне поставили клеймо. Теперь я – падшая. Прекрасно…под стать тебе, Люцифиэль.

Странно, но сейчас я ощущаю твоё присутствие где-то совсем рядом. Знаешь ли ты о моей участи?..

Я жду, когда же закончится этот ритуал…

Реинкарнация… Как долго продлятся скитания моей души? Я не знаю.

Я стараюсь отбросить страх и без сожаления упасть в эту пропасть.

Сознание постепенно покидает меня…туман… Да, я опускаюсь в этот густой и зловещий туман, теряя себя, теряя всё, что было со мной.

Будь, что будет.

И я всё равно люблю вас…несовершенные и жестокие Небеса…

И пока я ещё могу что-то понимать… Я хочу лишь одного.

Иди за мной! Найди меня!

Мне…слишком много нужно сказать тебе…

_"Спи. Спи, пока не придёт твоё время. Пока не настанет…_

_Новая эра"._

**Акт 1. Конец.**


End file.
